El veneno Cantarella
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un compromiso arruino la vida de la condesa María... Su verdadero amor le trae una solución... Aniquilar a su prometido. Muertes, un amor sin futuro, un compromiso odiado... Y un poderoso veneno llamado Cantarella.


**Buenos días lectores y/o escritores. Soy Rox y me presento con un nuevo fanfic de Amour Sucré. Sé bien que aun tengo muchos por terminar. Pero quiero agradecer a una muy querida amiga mía… ¡Hilary Kryss Yagami! Y por eso en este fanfic ella es la sucrette. Amiga mía espero que te guste porque los profes me odiaron por escribirlo en clase ^^**

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que se encuentra entre … son pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. El OC de María pertenece completamente a Hilary… Yo solo lo tome prestado con su permiso ^^**

* * *

_**María Poov**_

Soy solo una condesa a la que comprometieron antes de nacer… Pero mi corazón no le pertenece a mi prometido Nathaniel… Mi corazón le pertenece a aquel joven que salvo mi vida… Le pertenece al ladrón profesional… Castiel.

Hace no mucho tiempo me había encontrado caminando por las calles nocturnas de Londres, sola… Un grupo de hombres me estaban observando de pies a cabeza. Parecía que me estudiaban. Por miedo acelere el paso… Al principio caminé rápido, luego troté, y por último corrí. Corrí hasta verme atrapada en un callejón. Asustada por el hecho de que tal vez eso fuera lo último que vería… Uno de los oscuros callejones de Londres. El grupo de hombres se me acercaba, y en sus miradas se distinguía la lujuria. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran acercarse aun más a mí… él apareció. Con facilidad hizo que esos hombres huyeran… Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. Pero él quería algo más de mi… Un beso. Aun siento una descarga de adrenalina al recordar ese apasionante beso que me dio ese día.

Con el paso del tiempo hemos llegado a tener una relación duradera… Pero oculta. En cambio mi compromiso con Nathaniel es conocido en todo Londres. Lo cual me genera varias peleas con Castiel. No me gusta discutir sobre este tema… Pero puede que haya una solución…

Ahora me encuentro caminando por los inmensos jardines de rosas de mi mansión…Y he logrado descifrar una cabellera roja en la oscuridad. No tengo ninguna duda de que Castiel está ahí por una razón… Nathaniel.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Esas fueron las tres palabras que necesito para haber entendido que estaba en lo cierto. Cada ves que Castiel me decía esas palabras era por el tema de Nathaniel… Y esta no es la excepción.

-Mi querido ladrón de melena roja- Lo admito amo llamarlo así-. Si sobre lo que tenemos que hablar es sobre Lord Nathaniel…

-Si y no.

La expresión de duda en mi rostro es una que apenas se puede descifrar. No soy de esas mujeres a las que con solo mirarlas lo entienden todo o no entienden nada. Lo sé soy complicada, pero no es algo tan anormal en mi… ¿Qué es eso a lo que se estará refiriendo Castiel?

-No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

-Sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado y aun así sigues comprometida con ese tipo. No quiero que esto siga…

Eso me esta clavando espinas en mi corazón. ¿No quiere que esto siga? ¿Se estará refiriendo a nuestra relación? No… Él no me dejaría… ¿O si? Pero antes de que pueda decir algo lo miro. Y lo que estoy viendo es algo que jamás creí ver… Ahí estaba Castiel… Hincado en una pierna en frente de mí.

-Mi condesa tabla de planchar- Como odio que me diga así-. ¿Te casarías conmigo? Sé que no tengo un anillo… Pero te conseguiré uno algún día.

-Castiel…

Me mira… Mi mente dice que no… Que tengo un lazo que me mantiene unida a Nathaniel… Una alianza formada por nuestras familias… Y sellada con nuestra boda. Pero mi corazón dice que le grite un si y corra a sus brazos… Pero por mucho que lo ame… No puedo decir que si…

-María…

-Lo lamento… No puedo decir que si- Se me ahoga la voz y se me esta nublando la vista-. Nathaniel…

-Si es por él que dices que no hay una manera.

Lo miro sin lograr entender… Su mirada es decisiva, esta dispuesto a todo. Pero… ¿Cuan lejos podremos llegar?

-María… No puedes casarte con un muerto.

Un muerto… ¿Me está diciendo que piensa matar a Nathaniel? Nuestra relación es una por la cual se vale la pena luchar, pero no a costa de la muerte de otro. Aunque Castiel tiene razón… Si Nathaniel muriese yo quedaría libre… Lo cual me daría la opción de casarme con quien yo quisiera… Pero una muerte es una muerte y no puedo apoyar esta.

-No… Pero no quiero matarlo.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

Él estaba en lo cierto otra vez. No teníamos ninguna otra idea… Creo que tiene razón… La única forma para poder estar juntos… ¡Es matar a Nathaniel!

-Está bien… ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Con Cantarella.

La Cantarella, que se lo presenta como un polvo blanco similar al azúcar, se considera un veneno muy toxico que provoca la muerte, tras atroces tormentos, en veinticuatro horas. Esto solo me dice que Castiel quiere que lo envenenemos y pasadas las veinticuatro horas… Nada nos podría relacionar con la muerte de Nathaniel… Muy listo mi amor…

-No es difícil… Ya tengo lo que necesitamos. Solo falta que su prometida… Se lo de como si fuera azúcar.

Sonrío como gesto de aprobación.

-Pasado mañana… Nuestro querido Nathaniel… Morirá.

Unas risas siniestras se comienzan a oír. Disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda Nathaniel… En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas… Solo serás un cadáver.

En la mañana me levanto como si lo de ayer no fuera la gran cosa. Era conocida por mi temple sereno y serio. Tomo la Cantarella que me dio Castiel ayer… Ahora dudo que esto sea lo correcto. Miro atentamente la pequeña bolsita que contiene ese poderoso veneno… La guardo entre mis ropas y me dispongo a salir. Anoche llamé a Nathaniel para que hoy pudiéramos tomar el té. A él le encanto la idea de pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo… Nos encontraríamos en el jardín.

Cuando llego al jardín noto como todo estaba preparado. La pequeña mesita blanca con dos sillas blancas haciendo juego. Sobre la mesita había dos tasas de porcelana fina, que estaban sobre sus respectivos platitos, una tetera blanca con detalles dorados, y la azucarera… No dedo perder tiempo. Rápidamente cambio el azúcar por la Cantarella. Ya había hecho lo que podía… Solo restaba que llegara Nathaniel.

Siento que mi sangre se helaba… Tengo a Nathaniel sentado delante de mí… Y a unos metros… Sobre una rama de un árbol puedo distinguir a un joven ladrón de melena roja… Castiel me está vigilando. Miro a Nathaniel con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta el té?

Le da un sorbo a su té y pone una mueca de asco.

-Que extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le puse azúcar pero… No se siente un gusto dulce.

Eso es todo lo que debía oír para saber que él había notado que eso no era azúcar… Temo a que note que no es algo no toxico… Miro hacia donde se encuentra Castiel. No lo puedo decir con exactitud… Pero parecía que me sonreía.

Nathaniel comenzó a sentir un pequeño mal estar. Lo sé porque se ve muy mal. No dijo nada y sale corriendo… Dejándome sola. Sonrío al ver esa reacción y al sentir que alguien pone su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Lo hiciste perfecto.

Me paro y rodeo mis brazos en el cuello de Castiel. Nuestras miradas se conectan… Jamás había visto ese brillo en sus ojos. Parece que estaba renovado. Se ve feliz.

-Ahora solo queda esperar…

-Y ya mañana no estarás atada a ese rubio.

-Mañana podre ser tuya.

-No… Esta noche… Te hare mía.

-Ya te dije que no. Solo seré tuya cuando ya no este atada a Nathaniel.

-Puedo esperar. Aunque no me agrade.

El resto del día pasó con rapidez… Castiel y yo la pasamos juntos… Mientras que Nathaniel estaba en cama con mucho dolor. Su hora se esta acercando. Pero algo me sorprende… Dos guardias llegan a mi habitación y me toman de los brazos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltenme!

Los guardias no me responden… No me hablaban… Me llevan a un calabozo y me tiran dentro de una de las celdas.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-No lo harán…

Me doy la vuelta al reconocer esa voz… Y ahí estaba… En el suelo… Tirado…

-Castiel...

-Nathaniel supo que tenía y le dieron Dimercaprol.

-La única cura para la Cantarella…

-Sabe que fuimos nosotros…

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien le contó que hemos estado viéndonos… Saben que se fabricar la Cantarella… Él descifró que tú cambiaste el azúcar por la Cantarella.

-Ya veo… Pero… ¿Qué tienes?

Castiel señala un baso vacío y cierra los ojos.

-Me dieron agua mesclada con la Cantarella…

-Mi amor…

-No viviré por mucho más… Eso fue hace diez horas…

-Solo te quedan catorce.

-Tal vez menos…

-Castiel…

Castiel sonríe.

-No te preocupes… Algún día estaremos juntos… Por la eternidad…

-Castiel…

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir por mis ojos… No puedo cree que la persona a la que amaba… Le estuviera llegando la hora. Niego con la cabeza Castiel es fuerte… Puede soportarlo… No quiero creer en la verdad. Vi como Castiel ya no estaba respirando…

-No… No… ¡No!

Me arrodillo a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas… Ahí es cuando noto un polvo blanco en sus labios… Aun tiene Cantarella en los labios… No lo dude… Lo beso con todas mis fuerzas…

-Ahora en un par de horas… Estaré a tu lado… Mí amado ladrón de melena roja…

Solo había pasado diez horas… Nathaniel ya había cumplido las veinticuatro… Pero ya no importaba…

-¡Lord Nathaniel ha fallecido!

Oigo esas palabras y no me lo puedo creer. Murió con el antídoto… Castiel murió con el veneno… En tan solo una horas más… Pero hasta el momento no había sentido ningún malestar… ¿Por qué la Cantarella no me ha hecho efecto? ¿Por qué a Nathaniel la cura lo mató? Muchas preguntas y solo una conclusión… El destino sabe que no me ha llegado la hora aun… En un tiempo… Estaré a tu lado mi amor… Odiando el veneno Cantarella

* * *

**Amiga aquí termina… Sé que no es el cuento soñado que esperabas pero espero te guste ^^**

**A los demás que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo estaré esperando leer sus comentarios. ¡Háganse escuchar! **

**No quiero robarles mucho más tiempo así que solo diré que acepto todo (criticas, aclaraciones, comentarios medio decentes o incoherentes, etc.).**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee.**


End file.
